Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a combination rasp and lift device. In particular, the present invention relates to a device that may be used to smooth the edge of a piece of drywall and lift an object from a surface.
When performing various types of construction and home-improvement projects, it is often necessary to lift various objects from the ground for positioning and installation purposes. For instance, a piece of drywall may have to be lifted from the floor when mounting the drywall to a wall frame. Lifting may also be necessary in door installations and adjusting the height of certain appliances. Many of these tasks are made easier when two or more people are involved. Specifically, one person can hold the drywall in place, while the other person fastens or mounts the drywall to the frame. However, these tasks are more difficult when one person has to simultaneously lift the drywall from the ground and fasten it to the frame. Different types of lever devices have been developed to make it easier for one person to lift an object and perform other tasks at the same time with a different tool.
In addition, there is oftentimes a need to cut the drywall during the course of a project. Cutting a piece of drywall normally entails breaking the drywall along a score line, thereby leaving a newly formed edge that is normally jagged and nonuniform. Sandpaper, a rasp or other type of device is normally used to smooth the edge of the drywall.
It is also common for a worker to consume one or more beverages during the course of a project. In order to drink the beverage, the worker typically has to remove a lid from a bottle or container through the use of a bottle opener, screwdriver head or other prying device.
Using separate tools to lift an object from the ground, smooth the edge of a piece of drywall and remove a lid from a bottle or container presents various drawbacks. For example, the user has to constantly switch between tools to accomplish all of the aforementioned tasks. Switching between the tools may be difficult and tiresome when one person is working the project alone. In addition, one or more of these tools may become misplaced or lost during the project, which increases the time and expense of the project.
Various attempts have been made to develop a combination tool that allows a person to lift an object from a surface and smooth an edge of a piece of drywall. One of the devices is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,474 to Killins. The device in Killins ""474 includes a curved surface that is adapted to rest on the support surface and a short lip that extends outwardly from a distal end of the device. The lip of the device is used to support the drywall as it is lifted from the support surface. Further, a notch is formed in a rear portion of the device and may be used to smooth the edge of a piece of drywall.
This prior art tool suffers from a number of deficiencies. For instance, when smoothing the edge of a piece of drywall, the tool has a tendency to slip off the edge of the drywall potentially causing a user to injure his or her hand on the edge of the drywall. In addition, it is difficult for a user to keep his or her foot on the smooth stepping portion of the tool when attempting to lift the object from the support surface. Moreover, it is not uncommon for the drywall to slip off the lip and fall to the ground. Finally, the tool does not provide for a mechanism for removing a lid from a bottle or container.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a combination device that is capable of lifting an object from a surface and removing material from an edge of a piece of drywall while preventing the device from slipping off the edge. In addition, there is also a need for a device that reduces the probability that a user""s foot will slip off the device when lifting the object from the surface. Further, there is a need for a device that is also capable of removing a lid from a bottle or container. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided a multifunctional device that may be used to smooth or remove material from an edge of a piece of drywall. The device may also be used to lift a door, piece of drywall or another object from a support surface into a desired position during installation. Furthermore, the device is adapted to assist in removing a lid from a bottle or container.
In general, the combination device includes upper and lower surfaces, the lower surface being adapted to rest on the support surface. The device further includes front and rear portions that are positioned at an angle relative to one another to form a pivot point. The front portion is adapted to be positioned beneath a portion of the object. A pair of opposed sidewalls extend from the upper surface of the device and have a top wall that extends therebetween. Further, at least one protrusion extends from a bottom surface of said top wall. The edge of a piece of drywall may be positioned and retained between the sidewalls as the protrusion is used to remove material and smooth the edge. In order to lift the object from the surface, the front portion of the device is positioned underneath the object. A user then applies a downward force on the rear portion of the device to rotate the device about the pivot point and lift the object from the surface.
Additionally, the device may include a footrest having a grip surface that provides traction for a user when applying a downward force to lift the object. The device may also include a stop plate that extends from the upper surface of the device and which is adapted to contact a portion of the object. Moreover, the device may include a tab that extends within an aperture formed in the rear portion of the device to engage and assist in removing a lid from a bottle or container.